Digimon: Quests
by BlackGale
Summary: A new adventure begins when seven teens are transported to the digital world and meet their partners. what none of the fourteen know is that it is up to them to protect the digital world and real world from evil. On hiatus.
1. The Quest begins

**Hey guys chapter four of Omega tamers is about half way done but I have had some ideas floating around in my head lately so I decided to post it. Here is the opening and first chapter of Digimon: Quests. The song is _Crossing Field_ the first opening of sword art online translation by LeeandLie and now without further adieu.**

( The logo appears as the music begins )

**I was never right for the hero type of role **( Blake was seen walking along side Blackguilmon in a waste land)

**I admit it **( Steven and Renamon were seen jogging through a lush jungle)

**With my heart shivering in fear **( Charlee was seen walking in a city full of rookie digimon with Patamon by his side)

**I can see today's reflected in each past tear **( Jonny and Gabumon were seen climbing a mountain)

**Even so, it has been calling the heavens to me **( Amy and Dokunemon were seen climbing a tree in a forest filled with bug and plant digimon)

**But I cannot hide all the emptiness inside my fleeting heart **( Duke was seen walking on a beach while Gizamon swam in the ocean)

**Once in my dreams I rose and soared **( Sally was seen running in a open plain while Tsukaimon was flying near by)

**No matter how I am knocked around or beaten down I will stand up, restored **( The whole group is seen standing side by side while the digimon digivolve to champion level, Blackguilmon to Blackgrowlmon, Renamon to Youkomon, Patamon to Deputymon, Gabumon to Nisedrimogemon, Dokunemon to Dokugumon, Gizamon to Icedevimon, Tsukaimon to Harpymon)

**All my love has yet to wake **( Harpymon destroys some Goburimon)

**I know your strength is what I lack **( Youkomon destroys some Shamamon using his speed)

**You've got my back and know that I've got yours **( A large group of Snowgoburimon corner Blake, Amy and their partners Blackgrowlmon and Dokugumon stand back to back and attack and their partners do the same)

**I have you to thank for lighting up the dark **( The crests briefly flash on screen)

**Because you're here with me** ( the group unites)

**Our dreams will soar free forever** ( the digimon unleash their most powerful attacks against a Ogremon, Fugamon and Hyogamon which destroys the trio of oni)

**I wanna always be with you **( The group is seen laying under a tree except for Patamon and Tsukaimon who are laying on their partners heads while a Demidevimon watches them from a far )

** I give you every thing I have **( Blake and Amy are seen laughing as they walk beside each other in the city full of rookie digimon when their partners and the rest of the group run up to them)

**Okay I just wanted to say before we get started _italic _will be thinking and when bold appears in the story it means writing now the Quest begins...**

A 13 year old boy was seen siting on a high tree branch he had messy dark brown hair, crimson eyes and skin that was kind of pale and he was wearing a pair of black goggles with red lenses and a black tee-shirt that had a red digital hazard symbol on the front he was also wearing a pair of jeans along with a pair of red flip flops "_ I'm so bored" _the teen thought to himself as he glanced down to see a 13 year old boy that had dirty blonde hair in a buzz cut and his skin was tanned he also had brown eyes he was wearing a shirt that was purple and longed sleeved on the right half and yellow and sleeveless on left half he was also wearing a pair of black jogging pants and a pair of running shoes and he was playing soccer with a bunch of other teens "_I wonder if anyone I know is_ _here_?" the teen wondered as a white speck fell and landed on his nose

"What the heck?" The teen asked himself as more white specks fell he realized it was snow

"Hey kids get inside!" the counselors yelled as the teen climbed down from the tree and headed for the nearest cabin there he saw the teen with a buzz cut from earlier and a 14 year old boy with curly red hair and sea blue eyes he was wearing a white shirt with a alligator on it and a pair of red cargo shorts and a pair of sneakers and there was also a ten year old boy with short orange hair, brown eyes and dark skin who was wearing a orange tee-shirt with a collar and a pair of grey sweat pants a long with a pair of glasses and a 13 year old boy with spiky strawberry blonde hair, black eyes and pale skin who was wearing a purple tee-shirt under a leather jacket he was also wearing a pair of leather pants and a pair of camouflage boots and a pair of sunglasses

"So you are you guys?" The 14 year old asked after a few seconds of awkward silence "My name's Duke"

"Blake" The goggle headed teen said as looked out side at the now snow covered ground with the ten year old boy both more interested in the snow covered scenery

"Charlee" The ten year old said as he and Blake continued to stare out the window

"Call me Jonny" The leather wearing one said boredly

"Steven nice to meet you" The teen with a buzz cut said as he shook Duke's hand

"Hey Blake do you see that person out there?" Charlee asked as he pointed at a approaching figure

"We got to help them" Blake said as he ran out of the cabin to the figure

"How the heck did this happen its summer!" The figure a 13 year old girl with lightly tanned skin, deep green eyes and short black hair she was wearing a dark green tee-shirt with a black spider on it and a pair of black jeans and a pair of black running shoes said as she had not yet noticed Blake running towards her

"Hey are you ok?" Blake asked as he ran up to the girl but when he saw her he seemed to recognize her "Wait Amy what are you doing here? I thought you weren't gonna come"

"My parents made me and as you can see it was a great idea" The girl now known as Amy said with sarcasm in her voice at the last part as they neared the cabin when they were almost there they saw a 13 year old girl with brown eyes, dyed purple hair in a pony tail and dark skin she was wearing a pink tee-shirt and a purple skirt and a pair of grey boots looking around for something and poking head in to every cabin she saw until she poked her head in to the cabin where Steven, Duke, Jonny and Charlee were when the duo finally got back to the cabin they saw the girl with purple pony tail hugging Charlee

"You guys okay?" Duke asked Blake and Amy

"Yeah" Amy said while Blake simply nodded and went back to looking out the window

"So what's your name?" Amy asked the girl with the purple pony tail

"Sally you?" Sally said as the group began talking with Blake and Charlee being the least involved and just looking out the window and listening most of the time until...

"WOW GUYS LOOK AT THIS!" Blake yelled all of a sudden

"ITS AN AURORA!" Charlee added with wonder in his voice

"That's pretty neat" Jonny said as he joined the duo in looking out the window

"Lets take a look out side!" Amy said excitedly

"Lets not" Duke said

"Lets" Amy said

"Lets not" Duke said

"Lets"

"Lets not"

"How about we put it too a vote?" Charlee said

"If you wanna go outside raise your hand" Blake said as every one but Duke raised their hand "Six to one sorry bud"

"If we get sick I'm blaming you guys..." Duke muttered as the group of seven left the cabin to see the beautiful aurora and snow covered scenery as they all began to play in the snow but then...

"What's that?" Steven asked as he looked at the sky too see seven objects falling from the sky

"Get down!" Duke yelled as the objects crashed

"What are they?" Blake asked as he grabbed one as they started floating and upon closer inspection they were light blue with three dark blue buttons and a green screen that was surrounded with weird symbols

"Good question" Jonny said as he grabbed one

"I wonder what they do...?" Charlee said as he grabbed one

"I'm not sure I want to know..." Amy said as she grabbed one

"They seam neat" Steven said as he grabbed one

"These are pretty cool" Sally agreed

"Well might as well join the crowd..." Duke said as he grabbed one as waves could be heard in the distance as a portal opened and waves were seen and the portal sucked the kids in...

Place: Digital world Time: Five minutes later

"Uh what happened?" Blake said as he woke to see a small red scaled creature with wing like ears sleeping on him

"Who are you?" the creature said groggily as it woke up reveling it yellow eyes

"B-Blake" The goggle head stuttered

"I'm Gigimon!" the creature said now hyper

"_wow he sure is hyper"_ Blake thought to himself

"Hey! now that we are both awake will you help me with something" Gigimon asked

"Uh sure..." Blake said still a little stunned at the creature's sudden hyperactivity "what do you need help with?"

"Well my friends and I saw about seven beams of light go to the ground so we went to see what it was I and I found you so I decided to take nape while I was waiting for you to wake up!" Gigimon said excitedly " So will you help me find them?"

"Yeah" Blake said with nod

"Lets look that way!" Gigimon said as he ran in a random direction

"_Man this guy is HYPER!" _Blake thought to himself as ran after the hyper creature

after a few minutes of walking and Blake asking questions such as where are they, what digimon are, etc. the duo was getting worried well more worried in Blake's case but then heard a sort of buzzing noise at first they thought nothing of it but then...

"ROCK CRACKING!" A voice yelled as a giant yellow bug with drills for hands it also had weird purple markings on it including one that looks like a pair of glasses on its back burst from the ground

"What the hell is that thing!" Blake yelled as he saw the giant bug

"Oh no that thing is named Digmon he is a powerful champion level digimon whose Gold Rush and Rock Cracking are BIG trouble!" Gigimon yelled "RUN!"

"Good idea!" Blake said as they began running eventually they managed to escape Digmon and it was a good thing too because in addition to no longer having a giant bug trying to kill them they also had a chance to catch their breath

"Man I hope we find someone that is not trying to kill us soon" Blake joked when they heard rustling in the bushes

"How about two someone's" Steven said as he walked out of the bushes carrying a yellow fluff ball with blue eyes who Gigimon seamed to recognize

"Hey Gigimon" The fluff ball said

"Hey Viximon" Gigimon said

"Should we look for the others?" Steven asked

"Yeah but be carful we ran into this guy called Digmon a few minutes a go it was not fun..." Blake said as he had flash backs of the bug trying to kill him

"Charlee!" The four heard a familiar voice yell

"Sally!" Steven yelled as said girl emerged from the woods

"Have you guys seen my brother?" Sally asked as she emerged from the woods carrying a small purple ball with red eyes and rabbit like ears who Gigimon and Viximon seamed to recognize

"Hey guys" the purple ball said happly

"Hey Pagumon!" Gigimon said

"Hi" Viximon said much calmer then his friend

"Sally you said that you're looking for your brother right sally? well does he like the beach by any chance?" Pagumon asked

"Well yeah but I'm not sure he is even here in the Digital world but it would not hurt to look..." Sally said

"So we're going to the beach" Blake said he began walking in a random direction

"The beach is that way" Gigimon said as he pointed in the opposite direction

"Knew that..." Blake said as he and the great of the group began walking in that direction but what they did not notice was a small bat like creature with yellow eyes and red claws and it was wearing a dark blue mask with a skull on it watching them

**Author's note**

**Hey guys sorry to leave it here but I really wanted to post it so I****decided to make this a two part chapter so tell me what you think ****of this chapter well see guys next post rember to read and review**


	2. The Quest begins part 2

**Hey guys its me again I was going to work on chapter four of Omega tamers but like I said in chapter one I have had these ideas floating around in my head for a while and I really want to get them posted and for Shaddowridder221 thanks for the kind words and about the digivolution paths for Patamon and Gabumon while yes the do usually Digivolve to Angemon and Garurumon they do have more than one digivolution path and besides Angemon and Garurumon don't really fit with what I have planed so I decided to check wikimon for some alternate paths and so I choose Deputymon and Nisedrimogemon and for BEST OC Maker thanks for the kind words and one the main reasons for choosing some of the partners is for the reasons you said because they get used so little and now on with the** **story...**

"So... how do you guys know each other?" Steven asked the Digimon after a few minutes of awkward silence

"Well the seven of us grew up together so it's only natural that we would be friends" Viximon explained as he hopped down from Steven's arms "And Gigimon and Bu..." Viximon began to continue but interrupted by Gigimon lunging on him and the two but it wasn't serious in fact it was actually pretty adorable after the "fight" had ended and everyone had a minute to calm down from laughing then they began walking to the beach

"Wait a minute you said that there are seven of you guys right Viximon" Steven asked the ball of fluff

"Yeah there's the three of us and then there is Tsunomon, Tokomon, Budmon and Missimon" Viximon explained

"Hey guys I think I see the beach!" Blake said as he and Gigimon ran forward when they got to the beach they saw it was a very weird beach it was on top of a cliff and instead of an ocean there was a backwards waterfall where water went from up from the ground instead of down to the ground and there where also a lot of rock some they could not even see the top and sitting on a small rock they saw Duke talking to a silver missile shaped creature with green arms and a pointy dark blue head with red eyes who Gigimon seamed to recognize

"Hey bro" the missile like creature said as the duo emerged from the woods

"Hello" Duke said as he saw the duo

"Hi" Sally said as she, Pagumon Steven and Viximon emerged from the woods

"So you guys are here in the digital world to its good to know I'm not the only human here

"Have you seen my brother near here?" Sally asked

"No I'm sorry I haven't but he mite not be here in the digital world" Duke

"As much as hope the kid ain't here so far you guys are the only other humans I have seen here and the only thing we have in common is the we are the ones who have picked up these" Jonny said as he climbed down some rooks while carrying a white and orange fluff ball with red eyes and a black horn that was as bout as tall as the rest of it and when he reached to ground he set down the ball of fluff and held up the mysterious blue object

"Hi my names Tsunomon" The orange fluff ball introduced himself to the humans before talking with the digimon

"So that means that the only other humans here are Amy and Charlee" Blake said to which Jonny nodded

"Should we split up to search for them?" Jonny asked no one in particular

"Maybe but we should go in groups of four or more incase we run into trouble" Blake said taking charge "Me, Gigimon, Steven, Viximon, Duke and Missimon will be a group and Sally, Pagumon, Jonny and Tsunomon will be the second and when we find them we go meet here"

"Right" Jonny said as he and the rest of his group began walking in a random direction while Blake's group went in the opposite direction

Time: Twenty minutes later Place: Jungle

Blake and his group were seen walking in a lush jungle and talking about random things when a voice suddenly yelled "ROCK CRACKING!" Digmon burst from the ground and glared at his prey

"RUN!" Duke yelled as they began running from the murderous bug to the beach

Time: Twenty minutes later Place: Beach

Blake's group managed to out run Digmon for the moment and get to the beach mostly scratch free and when they arrived at the beach they saw Sally's group and Amy sitting beside a green creature that kind of resembled a flower bud with pink spikes on it and they also saw Charlee siting beside a white hamster like creature with long ears and black eyes and Charlee and the hamster like creature were looking at the mysterious blue device

"Guys what happened to you? you look like ran for twenty minutes straight" Amy asked when she saw the group of six return from the jungle

"We ran into a big problem bro" Missimon said

"that Digmon guy is a jerk" Viximon said

"Yeah!" Gigimon said as he ran around still with his hyperactivity in tact

"Do you not get ever get tired? oh wait you do we met when you were asleep he he I feel stupid now" Blake thought out load

"Hey do you hear that buzzing noise? Tokomon" Charlee asked the hamster like creature

"Yeah wonder what it is?" The hamster now identified as Tokomon asked to himself and as if to answer his question...

"ROCK CRACKING!" Digmon yelled as he burst from the ground and looked at the group of fourteen and smirked evilly "_Seven humans and seven Digimon the master will be pleased_" Digmon thought

"Ru..." Steven began but was cut off...

"NO! WE CANT RUN AWAY!" Blake yelled as he and Gigimon charged at Digmon

"_They think they can beat me how cute_" Digmon thought "GOLD RUSH!" Digmon yelled as he shot all the drills on his body at the duo

"GAH!" The duo yelled in pain

"NO!" the others yelled as they ran to their injured friends

"You hurt my friends this means WAR!" Viximon yelled as he charged at the armored bug

"You will not get away with this!" Budmon yelled as she joined Viximon

"I got this bro!" Missimon yelled as he joined the charged

"Shouldn't we think this threw first?" Tokomon asked as he joined the charge

"I hope this works..." Tsunomon muttered to himself as he joined with his friends

"I'm coming to!" Pagumon yelled as she joined

"COUNT ME IN!" Gigimon yelled as he joined the other six but then a something that could only be described as a miracle happed a seven beams of light came from the sky and hit the seven digimon

"GIGIMON/VIXIMON/TOKOMON/BUDMON/MISSIMON/TSUNOMON/PAGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." The seven yelled

Gigimon began to grow into the shape of a raptor and his scales became black with some red markings and a white stomach with a black digital hazard in the middle

Viximon began to grow as well and became yellow humanoid fox with purple arm bands

Tokomon grew into a hamster like creature with wing like ears and blue eyes who's top half was covered in orange fur while his bottom half was covered in white fur

Budmon grew and changed from a plant to a dark green bug with black lightning mark on it

Missimon mutated from a missile to a yellow amphibian with blue eyes and orange fur and black spike on its back

Tsunomon mutated from a a fuzz ball to slightly horned humanoid reptile with red eyes, yellow scales and a weird symbol on it's chest and it was wearing a white fur pelt with blue stripes on it

Pagumon mutated into a creature that looked very similar to what Tokomon digivolved to except that it had purple fur where what Tokomon became has orange fur and it had yellow eyes

"BLACKGUILMON/RENAMON/PATAMON/DOKUNEMON/GIZAMON/GABUMON/TSUKAIMON!" The seven exclaimed in their new forms

"What!?" Digmon yelled at the sight of the rookies

"I'm BlackGuilmon I might just be a rookie at the moment but I can still kick your butt with my Pyro Grenade, Rock Crusher and Virus Breath" Gigimon's new form spoke

"The names Renamon with my Diamond Strom, Power P..." Viximon's new form began but was cut off by Digmon borrowing under ground

"We need a strategy people!" Tokomon's new form yelled

"We don't even know were he is" Budmon's new form said as she looked around

"Think later fight now bro!" Missimon's new form said as he glared at the hole which Digmon dug

"We will win this fight" Tsunomon's new form said as he looked around waiting for the armored bug to show himself

"Man I got a bad feeling about this..." Pagumon's new form said as she looked around worriedly

"GOLD RUSH!" Digmon yelled as he burst from the ground and shot the drills from his body at the rookies

"ROCK CRUSHER!" BlackGuilmon yelled as he dogged the drills at charged at the bug and attacked with his claws

"DIAMOND STORM!" Renamon yelled as he jumped and shot diamonds from his arms

"GRAH!" Digmon yelled in pain

"BOOM BUBLE!" Tokomon's new form yelled as he shot a air bubble at the bug who growled before runing at the seven humans

"BLUE BLASTER!" Tsunomon's new form yelled as he shot a stream of blue flames at Digmon

"WORM VENOM!" Budmon's new form yelled as she stung Digmon with her stinger

"WATER CURE!" Missimon's new form yelled as he shot water from his mouth

"PURPLE HAZE!" Pagumon's new form yelled as she shot a blast of poison smoke at Digmon who stumbled into the water fall

"Now! VIRUS BREATH!" BlackGuilmon yelled as he took charge and shot continuous pitch black flames from his mouth which set Digmon ablaze

"Right! POWER PAW!" Renamon yelled as his body was engulfed in blue flames and he punched the armored bug

"AERO SLASH!" Tokomon's new form yelled as he shot blades of wind at Digmon

"SPIRAL SAW!" Missimon's new form yelled as rolled up into a ball and sliced Digmon with the blades on his back

"POISON RIDE!" Budmon's new form yelled as she shot continuous blasts of poison goop at the armored bug

"PURPLE SMOG!" Pagumon's new form yelled as she shot a continuous stream of purple smog at Digmon

"BLUE CYCLONE!" Tsunomon's new form yelled as he shot a continuous blue tornado of fire at Digmon who was sent flying off the cliff and dew to the force of Blackguilmon/Budmon's new form/Pagumon's new form/Tsunomon's new form's continuous attacks and the force of the backwards waterfall Digmon was being crushed

"_Damn it those runts really are the children of prophecy"_ Digmon thought as he was destroyed

"We won!" Blackguilmon cheered still hyper as always

"Of course we did I was there" Renamon said with a smirk to which every one rolled their eyes

"Wait a minute we know what Gigmon and Viximon's new forms are called but what are the rest of you guys called now?" Charlee asked no one in particular

"I'm Patamon now" Tokomon's new form said "Hey Charlee can we look at the blue thing you found?"

"Sure" Charlee said as he pulled the mysterious device out of his pocket

"Call me Gizamon bro" Missimon's new form said

"Dokunemon is the name" Budmon's new form said

"Gabumon" Tsunomon's new form said boredly

"Tsukaimon" Pagumon's new form said as she flew up and landed on Sally's head

"We should look for a shelter it will be get dark soon" Duke said

"Yea...WAH!" Blake began but was interrupted by the waterfall suddenly changing to be like a normal water fall which sent the group of fourteen falling off the cliff

**Hey guys I'm sorry that I left on a cliff hanger but I couldn't resist now that this is up I thought that I should let you guys know that from now on as far as posting goes I will post a chapter of Omega tamers then a chapter of Quests so see you next time and leave a review if you want to and I will see you next time **


	3. BlackGrowlmon is born!

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter as you can see and before I forget if you like to roleplay then be sure to check out my forum, Digimon: War of the worlds RP, or Sombrakitty365's forum, Digimon Frontier Season 2 RP, and now on with the story...**

The group of fourteen was seen falling and screaming when a dragon that was mostly blue and had white wings with blue trim swooped down and caught the group and flew them down to the ground

"That was fun!" BlackGuilmon said with his usual hyperactivity

"NO IT WAS NOT FUN!" Everyone yelled angrily

"I meant the part where the dragon guy saved us it was fun to fly!" BlackGuilmon said while everyone else sweat dropped

"I have no idea how you haven't managed to get yourself killed" Amy said

"I just hope we don't meet anyone like Digmon again" Jonny said while Gabumon nodded

"Hey thanks for saving our lives the names Stevan bye the way" Steven while holding his hand out for the dragon to shake

"call me Renamon" Renamon said while doing the same as Steven

"I am Coredramon it is a pleasure to meet you chosen ones" The dragon introduced himself

"Hey Coredramon you called us chosen ones what did you mean by that?" Charlee asked

"Well you see legend has it that long ago there was a prophecy that one day after evil had taken control of most of the digital world that children from another world will appear in the safe zone and will became partners with young digimon and the partner digimon will digivolve to their rookie from the protect them and will gain the bond tween human and digimon will allow the digimon to temporarily digivolve to higher levels" Coredramon explained "and they shall be known as Digi-Destined"

"Wow" Was the only response the group could muster

"Hey what are the rest of you named?" Coredramon asked

"Call me Blake" Blake said while pointing to himself with his thumb

"I am BlackGuilmon!" BlackGuilmon said

"Names Jonny" Jonny said

"Gabumon" Gabumon said

"Hi there I am Duke" The oldest of the seven humans said

"I'm Gizamon bro" The amphibian introduced himself

"Amy" Amy said

"I am Dokunemon pleased to meet you" Dokunemon said

"I am Patamon" The orange hamster said

"And I am Charlee" The youngest of the group said

"Hi I'm Sally" Sally introduced herself

"The name is Tsukaimon" The purple hamster introduced herself before flying and landing on Sally's head

"Roar!" A mighty voice yelled as a walrus like creature with white fur emerged from the near by lake

"What is that?!" Sally yelled

"My name is Ikkakumon my master instructed me to destroy you and with my Harpoon Torpedo and Northern Lights and also the fact that my fur prevents me from fleeing pain I am more than capable allow me to demonstrate" The walrus said before turning to Coredramon "HARPOON TORPEDO!" Ikkakumon continued as he shot his horn at Coredramon and for a brief second you could see the poor dragon had been hit in the eye with the attack then the horn exploded and it toke Coredramon with it and all that was left of the mighty dragon was a egg which flew away

"Coredramon!" Steven yelled at the sight of his new friend's head exploding

"NORTHERN LIGHTS!" Ikkakumon yelled as he shot a blast of icy air which froze most of the digimon to the ground the only one not frozen was BlackGuilmon who was out of range

"YOU BASTARD!" Blake and BlackGuilmon yelled as they charged at Ikkakumon

"HARPOON TORPEDO!" Ikkakumon yelled as he shot his regrown horn at the duo

"BLAKE/BLACKGUILMON!" The duo yelled as Blake's mysterious device and also BlackGuilmon began to glow

"BLACKGUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO..." BlackGuilmon yelled as a giant egg made of silver data appeared around him and inside a white data circle appeared under where he stood and he began to spin faster and faster until he was just a growing black blur and then he began to slow down and revile that he was now a bigger version of himself with white hair and blades on the bottoms of his wrists "BLACKGROWLMON!"

"Wow" Blake said as BlackGrowlmon toke Ikkakumon's attack head on and grunted in pain before giving Ikkakumon a death glare

"You killed my friend and with my Exhaust Flame and Plasma Blade I will do the same to you as you did to my friend" BlackGrowlmon growled it was kind of weird to hear BlackGuilmon's child like and hyper voice coming out of BlackGrowlmon's mouth

"HARPOON TORPEDO!" Ikkakumon yelled as he shot his horn at BlackGrowlmon who ran full force at the missile/horn

"GAH!" The giant dragon/dinosaur yelled in pain

"Get him BlackGrowlmon!" Blake yelled in determination as he hoped on the dinosaur/dragon's back and then ran up to his shoulder and then climbed to the top of his head

"EXHAUST FLAME!" BlackGrowlmon yelled as black flames spewed from his mouth

"Fool I'm in the water how do even think a flame attack would be a good idea?" Ikkakumon said smugly but what he didn't notice was that the attack worked

"Well apparently his flames are some how water proof" Blake said extremely smugly

"What?" Ikkakumon said in a mix of fear and shock

"Its time for you TO DIE!" BlackGrowlmon yelled as he charged at the evil walrus

"HAR PO..." Ikkakumon began but was interrupted by BlackGrowlmon kicking him in the stomach

"PLASMA BLADE" BlackFrowlmon yelled as the blades on his wrists where covered with a orange aura he then slashed Ikkakumon's throat with them and you could briefly see that the evil walrus had been decapitated before he burst into data and it reformed into a egg

BlackGrowlmon put Blake on the ground before saying "I'm hungry..." and he then dedigivolved to BlackGuilmon and passed out

"Hey I think I see another beach in the distance" Sally sand pointing in the distance were they could see sand

"I just hope we don't meet any more evil monsters until we have had a chance to get the digimon free" Jonny said as he grabbed a rock and began smashing the ice surrounding Gabumon's legs while the other humans began doing the same for the other digimon and once they were all free they began walking towards the beach Sally saw with Blake carrying BlackGuilmon on his back and what the group did not notice was the same bat like creature from the end of chapter and the opening watching them "_So those kids beat that stupid Ikkakumon"_ the bat thought to himself as he flew away

**Author's note**

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter and see you guys next time I guess **


	4. Update and preview

**Ok guys I know this isn't a actual chapter but I have something to announce: there is now a poll on my profile asking whish two of my stories should be my main focus but I have a preview to hold you guys over (Hopefully):**

"Send in to ONI" A blond man wearing black armor which was covered in eyes ordered DemiDevimon

"Yes my lord" The bat bowed "_This will be the first worthwhile thing I've watched in a long time"_


End file.
